


Day 16: Broken Bones

by SpiderShell



Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Broken Bones, FebuWhump2021, Gen, Hurt Peter Parker, Peter Parker Whump, Scared Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:55:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29466117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiderShell/pseuds/SpiderShell
Summary: It hurts. Ohgosh, it hurts.I secure the last web around an unconscious Toomes, scribble a note in the worst show of my penmanship since third grade, and stumble away from the crash site, every part of me hurting, trying to put distance between me and the plane before the inevitable arrival of Happy and the police. It's not like I did anything wrong, but i don't think Happy would be very excited to see me still hanging around - I've caused a lot of trouble recently, after all.I think my reflexes are pretty slow, because I trip over something hard and metal in the sand, falling to the ground with a sharp pain racing up my leg.A lone tear slips down my cheek as I push myself up, crawling across the sand towards the amusement park. No one will see me there, especially if they’re not looking.
Relationships: May Parker (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: FEBUWHUMP 2021: IronDad [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2136318
Comments: 2
Kudos: 60





	Day 16: Broken Bones

**Author's Note:**

> **NOTE:** ambiguous ending!!! 😈😈😈

It hurts. Oh _gosh_ , it hurts. 

I secure the last web around an unconscious Toomes, scribble a note in the worst show of my penmanship since third grade, and stumble away from the crash site, every part of me hurting, trying to put distance between me and the plane before the inevitable arrival of Happy and the police. It's not like I did anything wrong, but i don't think Happy would be very excited to see me still hanging around - I've caused a lot of trouble recently, after all. 

I think my reflexes are pretty slow, because I trip over something hard and metal in the sand, falling to the ground with a sharp pain racing up my leg. 

A lone tear slips down my cheek as I push myself up, crawling across the sand towards the amusement park. No one will see me there, especially if they’re not looking. 

Everything is blurring. My arms give out, so close to the shadows but but yet so far, and I roll to ny back, watching the streaks of orange dance up into the dark sky. Everything hurts, and I don't know if I'll ever be able to get up again. 

I'm pretty sure that my leg is broken - I don't think legs are meant to bend off in weird directions, right? - and maybe a couple of ribs. I have a concussion too, which probably explains why it's hard to move and think, and there's a lot of blood, most of where I have no idea is coming from. My body's numb with shock, but the pain is slowly growing worse. 

I need help.

I can't get home, not like this.

I need help.

I pull out my wretched excuse for a phone, cracks running up the screen like splits in concrete. I've been trying to save up for a new one for months now, but I've been slipping Aunt May a lot of my money to help pay off the bills, so it's taking longer than it would have had I not. But I don't mind. Aunt May needs the money more than I need a new phone. 

Should I call her?

If I do, she'll find out that I'm Spider-Man. But do I really care about that right now? It's getting harder and harder to breathe, and there's a sharp pain in my lungs and the feeling of liquid, and I'm scared. I don't want to die.

I fumble to turn my phone on and open the keypad with trembling fingers, tapping in my aunt's number. I close my eyes, using all the strength I have left to keep the phone to my ear. 

It picks up almost immediately.

"Hello?" a voice calls, sounding slightly irritated. 

The voice belongs to Mr. Stark, and my brow furrows. I must have typed May's number incorrectly.

"Sorry, wrong number," I murmur quietly.

"Peter?" Mr. Stark asks, some of the annoyance dropping. 

"Yeah," I reply.

"Look, kid - _oh my gosh what the heck just happened at Coney Island?_ Wait. That's my - Peter did you just -? Oh my gosh. Kid, you were in that plane?"

I'm so tired. It's getting even harder to breathe, and I just want to go to sleep. "I think so," I say, unsure about anything anymore. "You're Iron Man," I say, as an afterthought. 

"Kid, are you hurt? You don't sound good."

"Mmm," I murmur, eyes closing. "'M tired."

"Peter, I'm going to get you, okay? You're going to be fine. I'll be there in just a few minutes. " His voice sounds more urgent, and I fight to stay awake.

It's too much.

My eyes drift close as the roar of repulsors draws near.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you guys, and see ya tomorrow!! ✌🤟


End file.
